


His Shade of Gold

by Gaygent37



Series: His [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Humiliation kink, Jason's kind of an asshole, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Praise Kink, Pet Damian, Riding, Roleplay, Sassy Bottom Damian, Situational Humiliation, Top Tim, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Damian is Tim's Kitten, and Damian says he hates it, but he actually may not.





	His Shade of Gold

Damian woke up to the strong, overbearing smell of coffee, freshly brewed. He groaned into his pillow and rolled over, a frown marring his face before his eyes were even open.

“Good morning, Kitten.”

“Fuck off,” Damian groaned, rolling onto his other side, hoping the scent of coffee would be less strong. It was not.

Tim clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Watch your tone,” he said.

Damian turned over halfway and glared at Tim, especially at the mug of coffee in his hand. Tim did not even look over, his eyes trained on his laptop as he took a calm sip of that damned drink.

“My entire fucking room is going to smell like that sludge you insist on consuming for the next five days,” he spat.

It was not that Damian hated the smell of coffee. It was that he hated that everything about _Tim_ smelled like coffee. It had trained Damian’s mind to immediately think of the elder Robin whenever the sharp scent of ground coffee beans wafted past him. And Damian hated that he had been involuntarily been trained to think that. He wished that he could associate Tim with a less common smell.

“ _Watch_ your tone,” Tim repeated, his voice now had an icier edge to it. “Don’t want to be earning punishments first thing in the morning, do you?”

“Tt,” Damian scoffed.

 _“Kitten_ ,” Tim said warningly. He set his mug of coffee down and pushed his laptop away. Cold blue eyes pierced into Damian’s glare.

Damian managed to hold Tim’s gaze for three seconds before he rolled over again, pulling his covers up more.

In an instant, the covers were ripped off of him. Damian turned over to snap at Tim again, but Tim was suddenly above him. He grabbed a fistful of Damian’s hair and pinned his head down into the bed, baring his neck to Tim. Still, he glared the best he could.

“Seems I’ve been too nice this week,” Tim said, cocking his head to the side. “Too _lax_. Need something to remind you of your place, Kitten?”

Damian let out a low growl. “I’m not your slave, Drake.”

Tim smiled cruelly. “No, you’re not,” Tim agreed. “But we do the same song and dance every week, pet,” he said. “Why fight it? You know you’ll end up at my feet at the end of the day.”

“Tt.”

“Manners, Kitten,” Tim said. “Be a good kitty boy now.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “ _Meow_ ,” he said sarcastically. Even as he did so, a miniscule shiver ran down his spine.

“Five minutes,” Tim said.

Damian bared his teeth. “Fuck you.”

“Ten.”

Finally, Damian gave him his internal struggle and stopped straining against Tim. He continued glaring though.

“That’s better,” Tim said. “Can I get a ‘good morning’, please?”

“Good morning,” Damian sneered.

“Fifteen,” Tim said casually.

Damian let out a soft huff. Then, with a softer tone, he said, “Good morning, Tim.”

Tim smiled. “Kitty cats don’t speak English, pet.”

The scowl was immediately back in place. Damian instinctively started to say something, but the way that Tim’s eyebrows shot up, waiting for his response made Damian bite back his insults. He chewed on his lip for a second before closing his eyes. His body went limp under Tim.

When he opened his eyes again, the initial aggression had been replaced by soft submission. “ _Meow_ ,” he said quietly.

Tim smiled. “Good boy,” he said. He let go of Damian’s hair and moved off of him. “C’mere, Damian,” he said, patting his lap.

Damian hesitated a second before pushing himself up and crawling over. He then sprawled himself onto Tim’s lap. Tim’s hand immediately started stroking his back.

“You’re tense this morning,” Tim said softly, pushing into the tight knots in Damian’s back. “Tough night?”

 _“Meow_ ,” Damian said in response, letting his chin drop into Tim’s thigh. He let out a muffled groan as Tim massaged his tense muscles.

“Poor baby,” Tim said. “I would suggest you tell Bruce to stay back from patrol tonight, but it’s not like you’ll listen to me,” he said with a snort. “But I trust that you know your limits. Right?”

Damian nodded, nuzzling Tim’s hip as he did so.

“Hm, good,” Tim said. He started running his hand through Damian’s hair. “Your hair’s getting long too,” he noted.

Damian looked up at Tim questioningly.

Tim smiled down at him. “No, I like it,” he said. “I liked it short too, though. As long as you don’t grow it out as long as Dick did that one time, I think you can keep it.”

Tim continued to pet Damian’s hair as he worked on his laptop. He reached for his coffee as well, taking slow sips. Damian frowned the slightest bit, but he stayed complacent in Tim’s lap. When Tim finished his coffee, he reached into the drawer by Damian’s bed and pulled something out.

Damian, who had nearly fallen asleep again, looked up. Tim actually had two things. Tim held up a golden collar, studded with fake jewels, and had a little silver bell on it. Tim gave it a little shake. The other object was a headband with cat ears on it.

Damian gave a small whine. He did not like the collar. It pulled at his throat, and it felt weird against his Adam’s apple when he swallowed.

“Be a good kitty now,” Tim said.

Finally, Damian lifted his head and let Tim put the collar on him. Tim secured it behind his neck and stuck a finger under the leather band.

“Not too tight?” Tim asked.

Damian shook his head.

“Good,” Tim said. He then slid the ears onto his head as well, adjusting it. “Now, I need you to do something for me. Go to the closet and grab your leather pants and your favorite plug.”

Damian gave a soft little whine before complying. He crawled to the closet on his hands and knees. He opened the door and crawled inside. He grabbed his leather pants, the one specifically modified for their pet play, and he reached into the basket under the rack of clothes and picked out his “favorite” plug.

It was a plain silver butt plug, but it had a bushy tail at the end. After a second’s pause, Damian also grabbed the bottle of lube. He crawled back to the bed and dropped the things on Tim’s lap.

“Shirt off, briefs off, get the pants on,” Tim commanded.

Damian pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out of his black briefs. He stood naked in front of Tim, who looked over him once before nodding for him to continue.

Damian pulled his leather pants on, the cloth heavy and tight against his legs.

“Over my lap again,” Tim said, grabbing the plug and the lube. He started coating his fingers with the lube.

Damian positioned himself over Tim’s lap with his ass directly in front of Tim. Tim’s other hand splayed over his ass, massaging it generally before slipping between them, to where a hole had been cut out, the perfect size for a butt plug to slip into.

Tim slowly prepped him, making sure to avoid Damian’s prostate. Still, Damian bit his lip and hoped Tim would accidentally brush that bundle of nerves. But Tim was too careful and exact. He soon eased the cold butt plug into Damian’s hole, nestling it into place.

“Okay, Kitten?” he asked.

“ _Meow_ ,” Damian answered.

Tim patted Damian’s ass, and Damian went into a kneeling position by the bed. Tim pulled out a folded Post-it note and handed it to Damian, who took it, confused.

“Give that to Dick,” he said. “He and Jason are in the library, working on a case. They promised to have the files ready for me.”

Damian stared at him.

“Go on now,” Tim urged. “I need those files. I’ll be in my office, ‘kay?”

He gave Damian’s head a little pat. Damian’s face went red as he realized that Tim wanted him to do. He was going to make Damian crawl over to the library, which could not be farther from his bedroom, and deliver the note to Dick. _Dick_ , his mentor, his older brother, his- Damian did not even want to think about it.

“Get going, Kitten,” Tim said. “Before I add more minutes.” Damian started to stand, but Tim tsked. “Pets don’t walk on two legs.”

Damian sank back to the floor, his face redder than before. Still, his cock twitched in the confines of his tight leather pants. With his head hung low and flushed red, Damian started towards the door.

He crawled down the halls and up a set of stairs before he got to the library. Damian paused outside the library, biting a lip.

On the way, Damian tried not to think about what he was about to do, but that only made him think about it more. Now, his cock was practically straining in his pants, and his nipples were also pebbled due to the cooler morning air. Damian did not even have a shirt to cover his shame.

His little bell that jingled on the entire way there as well, a clear reminder of its presence. The tail that swung between his legs was also a huge distraction. Damian had never been more glad that Alfred had a day off and his father was at work.

For a second, Damian thought about removing everything and just asking Dick for the files. Tim would never know.

But Damian knew that Tim would find out somehow. And besides, Tim would not make Damian do this if he did not know that Damian _liked_ the humiliation.

He just never thought Tim would make him show it in front of anyone else besides Tim himself.

Damian slowly crawled towards the door, which was slightly ajar. He cringed when he heard lewd moans from inside.

Tim had said Dick was working on a _case_ in the library, not fucking his latest conquest in the library! Damian wondered if he should wait it out, or just interrupt them. No, he had to interrupt them, otherwise Tim would give him more minutes for taking so long with the files.

Besides, if the girl had anything to say about Damian, Tim would pay her to keep her mouth shut. Or threaten her.

Face burning even more than before, Damian pushed the door open and crawled inside. The moaning continued.

Damian swallowed hard, his eyes trained on the dark green rug beneath him. _“Meow_ ,” he said loudly, finally glancing up.

There was a choked sound from all three parties.

“ _Damian?!”_

“TODD?!”

“What the fuck, brat?!”

Dick was the first to get over his shock. He licked his wet lips, shifting as if he were not sitting on top of Jason’s lap, grinding on him when Damian came in. “Um, what are you doing here?” he asked. “And- And what are you _wearing_?”

Damian’s gaze dropped back to the rug. It was so much worse than just Dick and the mysterious girl that Damian would probably never face again.

Damian gritted his teeth and forced himself to crawl forward. He fumbled with the note in his hand and gave it to Dick, who let go of Jason’s shirt to take it.

“What’s this?” he asked.

 _“Meow_ ,” Damian answered. He could hardly breathe, but his cock _hurt_ from how much it was straining in his pants.

Dick opened the note. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Wait, _Replacement_ put you up to this?” Jason asked in disbelief. “HAH!” he laughed. He threw his arms over the back of the couch, a smug grin on his face. “Look at the baby bat, Dickie. He’s such a cute wittle kitty, isn’t he?”

“Stop it, Jason,” Dick chided. He reached over and grabbed a couple manila folders and handed it over to Damian. Damian took it. Dick hesitated a second before patting Damian’s head. “Sorry,” he winced. “Timmy said.” He flashed the note for Damian to see.

_Hey, I need those files. Just give them to my pet. He’ll bring them to me. And give him a pat if he was a good boy. He needs the validation. T.D._

Damian just gripped the folders tighter and turned around, crawling out of the library as quickly as he could. As he left, he heard Jason say, “ _Shit_ , he’s even got one of those fluffy tails! God, that’s kinky. _They’re_ kinky. Why aren’t we so kinky?”

“Oh, hush, Jay,” Dick said. “You ate whipped cream out of my ass three days ago.”

Damian crawled faster.

He got to Tim’s office and nudged the door open. He crawled to Tim’s desk and put the folders on top. Tim did not say a thing, instead, continuing to frown at his laptop. Damian knelt in front of his desk for an entire hour, and Tim did not even look at him.

The entire hour, Damian’s erection did not wilt. Every time he started to get the tiniest bit soft, his mind would supply the image of Dick and Jason seeing him with his gold collar, his cat ears, and his tail, and his cock would twitch again.

Or, he imagined Tim eating whipped cream out of his ass, not letting him come, as Damian cried into the pillows, begging and sobbing for release. He shivered slightly.

Finally, Tim spoke to him. “Come suck me off,” he said.

Damian crawled over, glad to be given something to do. He squeezed his way under Tim’s desk and started working on Tim’s jeans. He managed to ease them down past Tim’s knees. Tim was half hard, obviously not completely ignorant to the fact that Damian had been kneeling in front of him for the past hour.

Damian worked Tim to full hardness with his hands before he wrapped his lips around Tim’s cock. Tim continued to type at the same speed, without a single stutter. Damian made it his personal challenge to get Tim to pay attention to him.

He took Tim all the way down to his base. Damian did not have a gag reflex, which was one thing he was glad of. He swallowed around Tim, squeezing the head of Tim’s cock with his throat.

Still nothing.

Damian started to bob up and now, lathering Tim’s cock with as much spit as he could muster up. He was practically drooling all over Tim’s cock now. He traced the veins of his cock with his tongue and even then, Tim continued typing, answering emails at a rapid-fire speed.

Damian had been sucking for ten minutes, and he was getting a little frustrated by Tim’s stubbornness, when finally, he heard the smallest hitch of breath.

A normal person would not have heard it. But a trained vigilante might have, if they were looking for it, like Damian had been.

With renewed vigor, Damian sucked harder. He ran his tongue over all of Tim’s most sensitive spots, slowly being rewarded with more signs of Tim falling apart. Tim managed to hold out for another ten minutes before he pulled his chair back roughly and grabbed Damian’s head, fucking his throat hard.

He pulled out of Damian’s mouth completely as he came, spraying cum all over Damian’s face. Damian could not stop the grin from spreading across his face as ropes of Tim’s come painted his face. When Tim finished, he leaned forward and cleaned Tim’s cock, all the while, keeping eye contact with Tim through cum stained eyelashes.

He popped off with a slick wet sound, licking his lips and pulling some of Tim’s cum into his mouth.

“You look so pretty all dolled up with my seed on your face,” Tim said with a content smile. He leaned over and kissed Damian’s temple, on a spot that did not have cum. “Would you like a reward?” he asked, nudging the bulge in the leather with his foot.

Damian let out a loud gasp and nodded.

“Alright,” Tim said. “You have…” he glanced at the clock by his computer, a child’s alarm clock in the shape of the Bat symbol. “fifteen minutes before my next meeting to make yourself come on my cock alone, got it?”

Damian’s head bobbed up and down eagerly. Anything to get off.

Tim smiled and patted his lap. Damian started to get to his feet, his hand already reaching back to take the plug out. But he paused and glanced up at Tim for permission. Tim nodded, allowing him to continue.

Damian pulled the plug out, gasping loudly as his hole started clenching down on nothing, feeling empty and needing to be filled.

He stood and put his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, ready to ease them off, but Tim held up a hand.

“I want you to make a mess of yourself in those pants,” Tim said. “You don’t need to take them off to fuck yourself anyway.”

Damian swallowed hard and nodded. He climbed onto Tim’s lap, holding himself over Tim’s rapidly hardening cock. He gently touched his collar.

“You can speak freely for now,” Tim said. “But mind your manners, Kitten.”

“Thank you,” Damian rasped out. He reached behind him and grabbed Tim’s cock, lining him up. Then, in one swift movement, he brought himself down onto Tim’s cock. “Ah!”

“Thirteen minutes left, pet,” Tim said.

Damian immediately started riding Tim, not bothering with looking sexy or working his way up. He was already painfully hard, and he had thirteen minutes to get his release.

Tim was still wet from Damian’s spit, and there was still some lube leftover from Tim prepping him a couple hours ago, but it was not quite enough. There was a rougher edge to the slide, exactly like Damian preferred it. He easily angled Tim to hit his prostate at a brutal pace, crying out each time he impaled himself on Tim’s cock.

“Five minutes,” Tim reminded breathlessly. His bruising grip on Damian’s hips was welcome, and it brought them a little closer, so that Damian’s cock was brushing against Tim’s stomach with each bounce. Damian was sweating with the effort now, biting his lower lip as he chased his own release.

Finally, the frustratingly gentle brushes against his cock and the pounding against his prostate tipped Damian over the edge. He came with a loud cry, cum shooting from his cock so forcefully, he thought he might rip the leather pants. But they contained the consequences of his orgasm just fine.

Tim came as well, spilling into Damian.

Damian leaned against Tim, panting hard, feeling as tired as he did after hours of sparring.

“You did so well, Dami,” Tim whispered into his ear. “So good, baby.”

“Yeah?” Damian croaked.

“Of course,” Tim said. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his desk. He proceeded to wipe down the cooling cum off of Damian’s face. He tossed the offending tissue into the trash and patted Damian’s ass gently. “Go get yourself cleaned up, Kitten,” he said. “You can use my bathroom.” He nodded at the adjoining bathroom. “There’s some more comfortable clothes in there, and you can take a little cat nap afterwards, okay?’

Damian nodded tiredly. A nap sounded amazing right now. He eased himself off Tim’s lap, letting Tim’s cock slip out of him.

He hurried to the bathroom, feeling his own cum as well as Tim’s cum trailing down his thighs.

Damian took his time in the bathroom, washing everything carefully. He let himself relax in a tub of bubbles and rose water. He nearly fell asleep, but he knew that Tim would probably chide him for falling asleep in the bathtub if he did. Somehow, Tim managed to find out everything.

So Damian got cleaned up, washing his hair as well. He then got dressed in the pile of clothes Tim had left on the cover of the toilet.

Damian scoffed softly as he looked at the clothes. The only thing that was actually his was the underwear.

Still, Damian put the clothes on. A pair of Jason’s ripped jeans, Dick’s shirt, and Tim’s sweatshirt. Damian wondered if Tim was aware that 75% of his closet had clothes that did not originally belong to him. The other 25% was all business clothes, but a majority of Tim’s clothes  belong to someone else.

He only knew that the sweatshirt was Tim’s was because he was the one who gave it to Tim. As Damian put it on, he got a faint whiff of coffee. Of course it was fucking coffee. It was always coffee.

He padded out of the bathroom quietly, aware that Tim was in a meeting with a bunch of board members from Wayne Enterprises on the West Coast. Tim’s eyes flickered up when Damian came in, and Damian noted that the corner of his lips quirked up the tiniest bit.

Damian stretched out on the couch, resting his head in his arms. He watched and listened to Tim’s meeting as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Finally, he let himself be tugged away into unconsciousness.

~

“Wake up, Kitten,” Tim whispered, nudging Damian.

“Hnn?”

“Dinner time,” Tim said. “Jason cooked.”

Damian yawned and slowly sat up. “I don’t wanna go down to dinner,” he grouched. He was always rather grouchy after waking up.

“Why’s that?” Tim asked gently, sitting down next to him.

Damian gave him a sideways glare. He huffed. “Because I can’t face them after this morning!”

“Aw,” Tim said, stroking Damian’s cheek, which had creases from the sweatshirt pressed into his skin. “You can’t avoid them forever, you know.”

“I know,” Damian grumbled. “Are you coming with me?”

Tim gave him an apologetic (not really) smile. “No,” he said. “I need to take a look at those files. Sorry, Kitten.”

Damian sighed. “Whatever,” he said. “I’ll just skewer Jason with my fork if he says anything.”

“Now, now,” Tim chided in an amused voice. “Play nice.”

Damian let out a low growl but said nothing more.

“Ah, also, don’t forget about your punishment. Ten minutes, did I say?”

Damian gritted his teeth. “Fifteen,” he said.

Tim smiled wider. “Good boy.” He got up and walked back to his desk. He came back a second later with an new butt plug. It was a little longer than the first and slimmer. It was a pretty shade of gold, a little softer than his collar. “Ass up, Kitten.”

Damian groaned and turned over onto his back. Tim slipped Damian’s jeans down a bit. He pulled Damian’s cheeks apart, humming under his breath. He felt cold lube at his entrance again. Tim prepped him with a couple fingers, then stuck the new plug into him.

“All done,” Tim said. “Alright, head down to dinner now, ‘kay? When you’re done, bring me a plate. I’ll be down in the Cave.”

Damian nodded mutely. As he stood up, the plug inside of him started buzzing, right against his prostate.

“Fifteen minutes,” Tim promised as Damian made his way out of the office.

Damian walked down to the kitchen, where they usually had dinner when Alfred and Bruce were not home, as slowly as he could, trying to minimize the time he had to spend in Dick and Jason’s presence with a vibrator in his ass.

He took a shaky breath before storming into the kitchen, where Jason was chatting with Dick while making spaghetti.

They both looked up when Damian came in, glaring and walking confidently like he had the entirety of hell to back him up.

Jason smirked. “Oh, hey, lost the cat ears, I see?”

“Shut up, Todd,” Damian snarled. “Another word from you, and I’ll castrate you!”

“You mean, you’ll _cat-_ rate me,” Jason said.

“Jason,” Dick said with a tired sigh. “Please?”

“Okay, okay,” Jason said, holding his hands up in surrender. He wiggled his eyebrows at Damian. “Teasing aside, you make a cute little cat, Damian.”

Damian gritted his teeth and glared at Jason, but the man had turned back around to stir the sauce. He sat down heavily at the kitchen island, the vibrator still buzzing away in his ass. Damian glanced at the clock.

Ten minutes to go.

“So, Dami,” Dick said cheerfully. “Read any interesting books recently?”

Damian swallowed hard and tried his best to concentrate on the grateful change of conversation. But now that his biggest concern was out of the way, he now had to sit through dinner without giving away the fact that Tim had him sitting there with a fucking vibrator in his ass as a punishment.

“I finished the _Old Man and the Sea_ a couple days ago,” he muttered. He shifted, hoping to relieve the pressure a bit. “Started _Grapes of Wrath_ last night.”

He glanced at the clock again.

Still ten more minutes to go.

Damian gritted his teeth. The first chance he gets, he was going to push Tim down the stairs for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended kind of abruptly. I wasn't too sure if I should keep going or not, since that was all I really planned to do.
> 
> Anyway, I have become hesitant to dip back into DamiTim because every single time I do, I am forcefully pulled into this insidious whirlwind that is DamiTim, and when I snap of it, three weeks have passed, I’ve written nothing but DamiTim, and I’ve totally forgotten about all my other stories.
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I love those boys, but it’s a dangerous gamble here. But I’m going to risk it because I haven’t written anything regarding these two in a while. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
